The Mancin Legacy
by Satch
Summary: A young Corellian who knows nearly nothing about his past is soon to have a big wake up call...
1. Disaster on Endor

**A New Beginning**

It was a peaceful day on the planet Endor. All that could be heard was the chirps and squeals of the wildlife and the ancient drum beats of the local Ewok tribes. That is, it was serene, until a small freighter ship of the YT-2000 class, came hurtling through the atmosphere. All through the surrounding forest, screaming metal could be heard as the ship plummeted down to the planet. All went quite then a very loud crash was heard, accompanied by the sounds of splintering wood and the grinding of metal on ground. After dragging many yards along the ground, the freighter came to a sudden halt. The sounds of frantic animals rose over the forest canopy, accompanied by the slow hissing of cooling metal. The side hatch slowly stuttered open, jamming halfway. A young man of about 20 years of age stepped out. If someone looked upon him, they would see a young handsome man, roughly 5' 10", and a slim yet muscular build with blonde hair falling to about the base of his neck and just above his eyes. He was Captain Satch Mancin, and the ship that had ruined the silence of Endor was the Star Wolf. He slowly stumbled out, coughing wildly. Satch fell to his hands and knees, dizzy from the fall and the heated ship. He stared at the ground for a few moments, collecting himself. Slowly he stood up and turned around quickly, staring in horror. Before him were the twisted remains of his beloved ship. "Jeez...I really did a number on my ship" stated Satch bluntly. He covered his nose with his arm as he runs into the smoking ship. Satch dashed quickly to the cockpit and tried out his scanners. The screen flickered for a moment before going dark. "Damn it!". He knelt down and tugged open the service panel. He peered in, located what he needed and got straight to work. After pulling and rearranging various wires, and adjusts switches, he closed the panel and stood back up, studying the controls. Satch slowly turned a few knobs and the screen flickered to life, lighting the smoky cockpit with a bluish-white glow. "Thank the force the radar is intact, I'd be pretty screwed over if I lost it". Slowly the radar turned, groaning, due to it being damaged slightly from the impact. A small map appeared on the screen, showing the surrounding forest. An odd shape was seen north of his current position. "No doubt that is a base of some sorts...alright, I'll get some food for the trip and head there". he uploaded the map to his datapad and walked back to his living quarters. He packed up essential equipment that would aid him in surviving the hostile forest and left the ship. Satch turned his head north, scanning the jungle. Turning, he strode into the dense forest, unsure of what lies ahead.

**Incoming Hostiles**

After a long hour of trudging through dense undergrowth, Satch decided to stop for a break. He slowly sat on a log and let out a long, tired sigh, exasperated from the long trek. He pulled out a small ration bar and takes a bite as he looks around slowly. "Mmm...These things taste like cardboard but can't get enough of 'em..." He slowly frowns as he hears the low hum of a fighter's engine. He quickly looks up to see a TIE fighter speed overhead, in a classic search procedure. "Damn it, they must have found my ship and probably ripped her apart looking for me". He shoved the rest of the bar into his mouth and stood up quickly. Satch checked his datapad and continued north to the base that he hopes is there. After what seemed like ages, he came to a clearing with a small outpost at the far side. Satch pulled out his electrobinoculars and slowly scans the base. Men and women of various species milled about, carrying boxes to a large shuttle. It seemed they were evacuating the base, due to the new Imperial presence. Satch hurried along, following the forest around the clearing until he was just behind the base where he spotted a small XJ3 X-wing starfighter. He pulled his blaster from its holster slowly and glances around quickly, spotting only one guard near the ship, facing towards the base. Slowly, Satch snuck out from the cover of the jungle, heading towards the lone guard. His arm raised slowly and he let out a quick shot, neutralizing the guard. He peered around anxiously, hoping no one heard the shot. Luckily, over the constant moving of the bases inhabitants and their activities, it was not heard. Satch dashed to the ship and jumped into the cockpit. Slowly he studied the controls, familiarizing himself with them. "This must be the commander's personal fighter, this baby is brand new!". He started to flip switches, activating the fighter. Unbeknownst to Satch, the Commander, who was off to check on his ship, noticed a man jumping into his ship and cried out in alarm; three guards rush to Commander Lanek. "There's an unidentified man in my ship and...a dead guard! We got hostiles!" Yelled Lanek at the three soldiers as they stare at him. Two guards rush to the fighter as the third rushes to the base to gather more troops incase there are more enemies in the jungle. Frowning, Satch looks out of the cockpit and notices the two guards rushing towards him. Quickly, he pulls his gun out and lets loose a volley of laser fire. One soldier gets hit in the leg, the laser ripping a hole in his leg and cooking the surrounding flesh; he falls with a cry of agony. The other guard dove behind a pile of crates, popping up on occasion to fire off two shots before ducking back down. Satch ducked down as best he could and lowered the cockpit window. He fumbled over the controls until he found the lever for shields and quickly turned them on to full. He peaks out the window at the guard, who is laying heavy fire on the ship, but to no avail. Grinning, Satch lifts the ship from its pad and quickly skims over the treetops, away from the base. Checking scanners, he made sure the Imperials were not in the immediate vicinity and blasted up through the atmosphere. "Best get to Tatooine...I have a friend I need to visit..."


	2. Familiarity

**A Familiar Face**

The X-wing jumped out of hyperspace and glided towards the large dust planet known as Tatooine. Satch hailed the flight center in Mos Espa. "This is the uh...Shadow Fang, requesting permission to dock". There was a long pause before he got a response back "Shadow Fang, this is flight control, you may land in Docking Bay 7". Satch followed the coordinates given to him until he found the hangar and slowly settled down. Opening the cockpit, he jumped down to the dusty earth. His first greeting onto this harsh world was colder then the ice world of Hoth and more metallic then the skyscrapers of Coruscant. "Freeze!". Ever so slowly, Satch turned around to face the speaker and before him stood a squad of Imperial Sandtroopers, and all blasters were pointed at him. Satch held his hands up defensively "Hey hey, I don't know what's going on but I did nothign wrong". The commander strode forth "Satch Mancin, you are under arrest for heavy treason against the Empire and for aiding the Rebellion. Satch stared at him in bewilderment "I don't know what the hell you are talking about!". The commander brought up his gun and shot satch, stunning him instantly. Turning to his men, he pointed at one "You, grab him and bring him to the detention center". The Stormtrooper threw Satch over his shoulder and started to haul him to the Imperial base. Unknown to him, he was being watched from the shadows. Grumbling, he tried to push his way through the thick crowd but to no avail. Shaking his head in frustration, he turned down a dark alley. They was a small crack behind him and he turned around to see what it was. The last thing he ever saw was a glowing blade coming toward his head. The stormtrooper collapsed, bringing Satch with him. A young woman kneels next to him, checking his pulse "Hmm...good he is still alive. Damn Satch, you gotta stop getting in trouble...". She picked up the limp form and carried her to the edge of the city, to a small house. A few hours later, Satch slowly opened his eyes "Ugh...where am I...". The woman smiled gently and walks over "Ah, so the sleepyhead is awake". "I was not asleep, I was shot..." Glaring he tried to see who was talking, and eventually his eyes adjusted to the light. "Jess? Is..that you?" He sat up slowly, rubbing his head. She laughs lightly "Ya it's me, what the hell are you doin on this dust ball and why were you being dragged away by the bucket heads?" Slowly he shakes his head "I..don't know...there was an accident on Endor and I can't remember some things...argh". "Serious? What can you remember?" She stares at him questioningly. "Well...I can remember a few people...You, Serio, Elena ...I remember how to fly luckily heh...but most of my life is pretty much blank". She laughs and hugs him tight "Well, it's godo to have my little brother here". Satch grins "Ya, I'm happy I remember some important things, eh?". He gets up slowly and walks to the fridge, grabbing a Corellian Ale from the fridge "Awww and you still keep my favorite brand of Ale, your the best sister ever" He grins back at her. "Well that stuff is pretty good, reminds me of home. Anyways, what happened to that bulky scrapheap you used to drive? Not like you to drive a nice sleak NEW fighter". He explains what happened to him on Endor. "Damn, your an amazing planet, you must have been up against something big". Satch shrugs and takes a sip of the ale "Well the Imperials are after me for working for the Rebellion or something...says I am wanted for heavy treason". Jess shakes her head "Sounds like the same old Satch...". "Ya well I need to figure out what's going on in my life, and i will need your help with that". She slowly nods "Well, tomorrow..for now get some rest, I'll cook up supper". She walked off to the kitchen and soon the sweet smell of Dewback steak drifted around the house. Looking around, Satch let out a long sigh "My life is gonna be real complicated, I just know it..."


End file.
